


I'm twenty four!

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluffiness, Humor, M/M, Or At Least I Tried, cuteness, i dunno really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: Yuuri’s always mistaken as a sixteen year old whenever he has his hair down and his glasses on since in competitions he usually had his hair slicked up and glasses off. The others are amused. He isn’t.So Yuuri tried to look his age. The Japanese was amused. Victor wasn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, really.
> 
> I just had this idea when Kubo-sensei mentioned that Victor already knew Yuuri before the banquet but thought he was younger or something along those lines, and then thought of this. I have one more stupid idea which I will try to finish later or tomorrow, tune in!
> 
> Timeline's pretty messed up, sorry~

Yuuri looked around, and frowned when he still couldn’t see a familiar mop of silver—

_“It’s platinum, Yuuri! Platinum!”_

_“Okay, okay! Why are you getting angry over this?”_

_“Well, yesterday you were teasing me about my forehead. Now, you’re telling me my hair’s silver! I am truly hurt right now.”_

_“Please be thankful I didn’t call it gray.”_

_“It’s platinum!”_

_“Okay, okay! Geez!”_

\--platinum hair. He put on his glasses, and clutched his duffel bag close to his chest. He still had a lot of time before the Worlds begin, but he did need to find Victor first because his fiancé had his gel to slick up his hair.

And for the record, his hair was as stubborn as he was.

“Excuse me,” a voice called from behind him. He turned and found a guy who looked like he’s seventeen or eighteen looking back at him. “Is this the way to the backstage for the Juniors?”

He blinked. “Oh, ah, no, it’s in the opposite side,” He answered and pointed at the other direction from where they were.

The kid’s face lit up. “T-Thanks! But wait, what are you doing here then?”

He scratched his cheek. _Why was I here again?_ “…I, uh, competing for the Seniors division.”

The kid blinked twice, and frowned at him. Yuuri felt self-conscious when he received a look from head to toe which meant he was being judged. “Wait, how old are you? And how _old_ are you?”

Yuuri removed his glasses and mussed his hair in confusion. Some strands fell on his face. “I, um, Yuuri Katsuki. Japan’s representative. And I’m twenty four years old.”

The other’s jaw hung open in shock. He pointed at Yuuri with a trembling index finger, and gasped, “Y-You’re Katsuki Yuuri? How is that possible? You look like you’re younger than me!”

“I do not!” He grumbled, offended.  _I. Do. Not. Grr._

A middle-aged woman appeared from behind the teen. “George, there you are! I was looking all over for you! You have to start preparing, you know.”

Yuuri yelped when a weight suddenly pressed at his back, and he was wrapped in a tight hug from behind. “Yuuri~!” Victor exclaimed from behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and found his coach grinning at him. “Victor! I was searching for you since earlier!” He complained and detached his fiance’s arms around him before turning to face the Russian. Like expected, Victor snaked his arms around Yuuri’s waist again.

“Oh, did you miss me?” The silver-head teased with a sly smirk.

“Actually, you have my gel with you. That’s all.”

Victor sent him a dirty look. “I think Yurio’s rubbing that bluntness on you. Not cute. Not cute, at all.”

“Says the coach who tries to encourage me by ripping my heart into pieces, and throwing my motivation away into the trash bin,” He grunted, and rummaged into Victor’s bag.

George yelled, “Thank you, Mr. Katsuki!” And he was then following after his own coach. Yuuri and Victor didn’t miss hearing the kid’s excited exclamation of, “Coach, that guy back there was Yuuri Katsuki! I know it’s amazing that we get to see Victor Nikiforov personally, but I am astounded with how young Yuuri looks!”

“That was Yuuri Katsuki? He looks like he’s sixteen or seventeen,” George’s coach answered in surprise, and even sent one last look at Yuuri over her shoulder. “Oh, it is! I wonder how he maintains such amazing skin, and baby face. I hope I get to find the same formula to look younger.”

_Try getting anxiety. It helps me from getting stressed. Because I’m already stressed enough my pores are closing and wouldn’t show pimples. I couldn’t even grow taller because of my anxiety always making me stay up late. I don’t know how I still look like this but perhaps it’s because I like taking baths just to try drowning my dark thoughts away._

_So yes, anxiety helps. Try having one._

He didn’t say those words, though.

However, Victor was wheezing in laughter in a corner. To extract revenge, he whispered by his coach’s ear: “Your _gray_ hair is so lovely. I just hope it remains as beautiful seeing as your hairline’s thinning. Oh, look,” He pretended to throw a strand of hair away. “A strand of your hair fell again.”

With the bottle of hair gel in his hand already, he left his fiancé rotting in pain in that corner.

And Victor thought he could be the only one savage between them.

 

He was lounging with his co-skaters at the lobby of their hotel when the hotel’s mascot approached him and handed him a lollipop and balloon. “Welcome to Athena Hotel! Please enjoy your stay!”

“Er, thank you? Why did you hand me a lollipop and balloon, though?” He asked, blinking in confusion.

The cheetah mascot scratched the back of his head, and from his mouth, the speaker voiced out: “Well, as part of our exemplary service, we give out lollipops and balloons to everyone under eighteen in this hotel.”

_Under eighteen._

He pointed at himself. “I’m twenty four.”

The mascot stiffened, and then laughed. “Oh, no need to be shy. The lollipop is actually a product of ours, and it’s really tasty! The balloon also lasts very long. No need to pretend you’re older, you will regret saying those words when you want to turn younger once you become around the age of twenty five to thirty.”

“I _am_ twenty four,” He repeated, trying to shove back the balloon and lollipop back to the mascot.

It wasn’t really helping that co-skaters were laughing at his suffering. Even Victor was chuckling beside him, and wasn’t even supporting him.  Phichit was no help either since all he was doing was capturing everything on a video.

The mascot laughed again before leaving him to go to the other guests. Yuuri stared incredulously at the treats he received from the said mascot.

“Must be nice to look so young, Yuuri~” Chris teased, patting a compact powder’s sponge on his face. “I need to put different creams to maintain my beauty, but you’re so effortless.”

Phichit showed his phone. “Chris, no need for those. That’s why IG has filters, remember?”

“What about in real life?” The Swiss protested.

“That’s when we need paperbags to hide our faces with,” The Thai answered with a wide grin.

_Why is he my best friend again? How did that happen again? Can I even start pretending I don’t know Phichit? Wait, can I do it?_

JJ nodded with his ever-annoying grin. “I must agree. You do look like you’re the youngest among us. Yuri here looks a little older than he is because of all that antsy hormones within him—“

“—Well, fuck you!” Yurio snarled with matching middle fingers.

“—See?”

Otabek sipped from his coffee, and asked seriously, “If you have any secrets, please do spill to us. It will truly help once we try pretending we’re younger than we are to enter competitions.”

“Otabek, you’re willing to fake your age?” Yurio asked, baffled.

“Why not?” The Kazakh replied.

Yurio snorted. “And that’s exactly why you’re my best friend.”

Otabek raised a thumb up. Yurio reciprocated with _two_ thumbs up. A light tint of pink appeared on the Kazakh’s face.

It was both hilarious and adorable to watch.

Emil laughed loudly and said, “You must treasure that gift, Yuuri! Not many receive such a blessing of maintaining a young face despite one’s age! And figure skating is a taxing kind of sport, must be nice~”

Leo poke Guang Hong’s face. “This one’s also a baby face.”

“A Chinese hamster who turns into a Chinese emperor on ice!” Phichit piped in.

Guang Hong blushed and threw pillows at Leo and Phichit’s directions. “Stop teasing me! I have enough back in China. Besides, at least I’m still pretty young. Yuuri’s being mistaken as someone eight years younger than how old he really is.”

“What do you think, Seung Gil?” JJ asked to the Korean seated alone in a couch.

The Korean raised his head. Then blinked. “I don’t care.” He then went back to reading the magazine in his hand.

Emil laughed again, and placed his forearm on Mickey’s shoulder. “Seung Gil’s as cold and aloof as usual, isn’t he, Mickey?”

“What am I even doing here?” The Italian grunted.

Victor smiled and took the lollipop in Yuuri’s hand before unwrapping it. “Just be thankful for it, Yuuri. I mean, you received free treats. And I get to date someone who’s—“

“Now that you mention that, don’t people call the police whenever see the two of you?” Yurio asked, raising an eyebrow.

Victor popped the lollipop in his mouth. “Hm? Why would they?”

The blond smirked. “Katsudon looks like he’s sixteen. And you look like you’re fifty because of your hair. Need me to say more?”

The lollipop in the silver-head’s mouth almost fell on his lap when Victor’s jaw hung open in shock. Yuuri closed his fiance’s mouth. “That is not the way to talk to your father, Yurio!”

“If you’re my father, then Katsudon’s my older brother. Need me to say more?” The blond Russian grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Phichit was rolling in laughter beside Chris. “Damn, savage much, Yurio?”

Victor was standing up to fight against the other Russian, so Yuuri took the ballpen on the table and then popped the balloon, which caused sudden silence among them all.

“One more insinuation about my age, and you’ll end up like that balloon. Understand?” He asked.

Gulps could be heard from his companions because of the silence he caused.

“Understand?” He repeated and clicked the pen close.

Frantic nods.

 

Yuuri should have expected that this circumstance of his wouldn’t leave him even if he was already in the outside world.

A day off of theirs, they decided to visit an amusement park in Russia with Yurio and the others from their Russian skating family.

“Let’s go avail the ride all you can, so that we can go ride all we can!” Victor exclaimed, running towards the ticket booth.

“That’s why it’s called a ride all you can, you dumbass!” Yurio growled.

He wasn’t expecting for the one in the cashier to announce, “Since you’re under eighteen, you’ll get 20% discount for this ride all you can package. Isn’t that great? Please tell me your name.”

“I’m twenty four.”

“Well, that’s an unusual name. Well then, I am twenty—“

“No, my age is twenty four,” He corrected, sighing.

The girl blinked up at him. “You are?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“I would have known. Yes, I’m sure,” He reassured, fighting the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance.

The girl hesitantly crossed out the 20% off from his ride-all-you-can ticket. “Are you really certain?”

He grabbed the ticket with a smile. “Yes. I am. In fact, I’m gonna go ride your roller coaster to show how courageous I am already, which meant I’m already in my twenties. Now excuse me.”

He disappeared, and even pushed the others away, to fall in line for the longest roller coaster in this amusement park.

It was one of his deepest and biggest regret in life. He almost threw up. He just thought of Victor and the others seeing him after doing that, so he managed to continue with their plan.

Victor wouldn’t stop laughing at him afterwards. The silver-head slept on the couch for the night.

 

He was having a great dinner date with Victor when another happened.

Victor ushered for a waiter to serve them wine when the waiter didn’t pour for him.

“Uh, I am so sorry, Sir. But you’re still underage to be given any alcoholic drinks. It is a policy of ours to never let anyone under eighteen to drink anything with alcohol in it. I am so sorry,” The waiter apologized.

Victor blinked, and then snorted in amusement. “Believe me, you should. And he’s not under eighteen, he’s already twenty-four.”

“Sir, it is against the law to lie just to get yourself alcoholic beverages. We will get in trouble if we serve alcoholic drinks to minor customers,” The waiter insisted.

His fiancé rolled his eyes, and put on his public smile. “He’s Yuuri Katsuki. A figure skating renowned in the whole world. He’s competed in Seniors division several times. He’s twenty four years old. Now, please give him his wine because that’s part of my plan.”

“I am so sorry, Sir, we _can’t_ even if we want to help you with your so-called plan to woe him. It’s against—“

“He’s twenty four!” Victor complained.

“Stop lying!”

Yuuri needed to push his fiancé out of the restaurant because Victor was making a scene asking every guest how old Yuuri looks like. It didn’t really help that the answers he got was ranging from 16-18.

In the end, Yuuri prepared dinner back in their apartment, and let themselves drown with a whole bottle of wine. He had never heard his fiancé declare his love to Yuuri even more than usual tonight.

 

He was going to Russia from the Japan Nationals when he had the same circumstance happen to him in Sheremetyevo Airport. Victor was right outside with Yurio and Makkachin to welcome him back and pick him up when a security personnel blocked him from exiting. “Uh…?”

“Guests who are alone and are minors are required to come with us. We are instructed to help them reach their destination since they don’t have any guardian with them and were still under adulthood age.”

“I’m twenty four!” He protested.  _How many times will I have to say this?_

“We know that you want to be independent and show the world you’re fine on your own even if you’re hardly eighteen. But this is part of a strict regimen. Please let me take your baggage and help you into taxi. Just tell me your destination and—“

He pointed Victor, who had approached the scene to help out Yuuri. “That’s my fiancé! And he’s here to pick me up! I just got back from Japan because of a competition. I am not a minor. And I’m twenty four years old.”

He thought he got his message across when the guard looked at Victor, and then Yuuri. What he didn’t expect was the latter to take out a pair of cuffs. “You’re under arrest for child trafficking and for threatening a minor to—“

Victor yelped when the guard turned to him with the cuffs already opened. “W-W-W-Wait!”

_Oh, shit._

He took out his passport and shoved a finger on his birth date before screaming, “I’M TWENTY FOUR YEARS OLD!”

Yurio fell on the floor laughing when the ones surrounding them suddenly started clapping. Yuuri face-palmed when the other guests even shouted: “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Even Victor wheezed in laughter.

The guard finally let him pass.

Yuuri talked to none of them for a whole day. Except Makkachin.

Makkachin was always an exemption.

 

Yuuri managed to show his true age when he put on his sexy Free Skates’ outfit, and walked around the stadium with his hair slicked up and glasses off. His outfit’s back part was completely see-through until up his butt. And he had one of his sleeves showing his shoulder. It was a mix of red, black and silver, which was very seductive to the eyes.

Victor couldn’t keep his eyes off of his husband.

And neither could everyone surrounding them.

An interviewer approached the brunet and with red cheeks asked, “M-M-Mr. Katsuki, that is a very seductive outfit! I-It’s really different from your previous ones. What inspired it?”

“Oh, ah, actually... You see, I’m being mistaken as a sixteen year old for quite awhile now, so I figured that I should show my true age through my skating. I’m quite clothed for my Short Program, so I chose a see-through one for my Free Skates. That’s all, really,” Yuuri explained with an embarrassed laugh.

Victor could almost hear the others’ erratic heartbeats and gulps as their eyes trailed Yuuri’s figure.

“D-D-Do you have any message to the ones watching this interview and will watch the competition later?” The reporter asked, looking away from Yuuri.

The oblivious Japanese blinked and waved shyly at the camera – the cameraman almost dropped the camera—and said, “H-Hi, I guess?” And then he must have thought of something because he suddenly looked at the camera with a smirk and a seductive expression. He raised a hand on his lips and placed his index finger over his lips. Victor was hyperventilating. “Please root for me. I’ll do my best.”

“Shit, he’s too powerful,” a man hissed behind the Russian.

“Can another get pregnant from that look? I’m fine with it though,” Another mumbled. 

He stormed towards his student and wrapped his arms around Yuuri. He glared at the camera and declared firmly: “Mine.”

Yuuri blushed, and hid his face on Victor’s chest. Since then, Victor hid his fiancé from the world until the brunet was called out for his performance.

How did he hide him? Where did he hide him? Why did he hide him? How long did he hide him? And what was Victor doing while hiding his beloved from the world?

Well, the answers are up to your imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it.
> 
> I feel like I failed in humor this time.
> 
> And yes, no innuendo for this ficlet. I dunno, I feel odd not adding that, but I might look like I'm a pedophile if I put innuendo here~ 
> 
> So yeah, that's it. I'm sorry if it's kinda short and shitty. [Still unedited, by the way.]
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS SUPER DUPER APPRECIATED!
> 
> Yell, scream and rage at me on Tumblr @ lovefadesminehas021 and on Twitter @ LFMH021
> 
> Love lots!


End file.
